Zombie Culture
by o0Kage-Yuki0o
Summary: Zombie movies, everyones seen at least one. It was a normality in this day and age. Everyone also had a plan for when it happened, the zombie apocalypse. Well no one ever expected it to actually happen. No one but her that is...


_**Zombie Culture**_

_**Summary: Zombie movies, everyones seen at least one. It was a normality in this day and age. Everyone also had a plan for when it happened, the zombie apocalypse. Well no one ever expected it to actually happen. No one but her that is...**_

_**Chapter One**_

She had seen every zombie movie ever made, from the original one to the shitty low budget ones on Netflix. So as soon as their gym teacher was attacked by an obviously dead man, the gray skin, glazed eyes, and pool of blood he was standing in was a dead give away.

Not to mention she could feel no soul in his body.

She knew what was happening, it wasn't that far fetched, not now a days. Technology was making anything possible, plus there were those new flu's popping up, ones that mutated and only got worse when people tried to fix them.

Not to mention all the shit she had seen in the past. While demons were no longer around that didn't mean other things weren't still around.

Things that could make this nightmare real.

So as soon as the teacher was bit she ran from her spot in their game of soccer and attacked. Everyone was stunned. Her foot made contact with the teachers head, she could feel his neck break, could hear it.

The deed was done.

In no time she was slammed into the ground her arms pinned behind her. "Higurashi!" She grunted as she glared at the man still blundering into the iron gate, trying to get in, trying to reach them.

A mindless eating machine not even caring that he was breaking his face as he pressed into the gate with a horrid desire to sink his teeth into their flesh.

"Get off of me, we have to move fast!" Her voice was desperate, were they so blind as to what was going on? No one moved, the only sound was that of the sobbing female teacher and the hollow grunts of the zombie trying to get through the gates of their school.

If they didn't move fast they would lose the school.

It was a fancy private school, dorms and all, encased in large looming gates. She had only gotten in because of favors put in place by her grandfather, being a priest at a shrine did have its perks.

Worry plagued her, was her family okay? She knew Souta would know what was going on, zombie movies were there way of bonding after everything that had happened in the past. There was such a huge gap between them...

She shoved the thoughts aside, now was not the time! They had to move now! If they lost the school they would be screwed!

"It's the zombie apocalypse!" Using the stunned silence that followed her statement she was able to buck off the teachers, scramble to her feet, and point at the dead man. "He's obviously dead! He's missing his throat!"

By now a small crowd had begun to wander over to the scene, wondering if the new girl had snapped. She often kept to herself and turned down anyone who tried to ask her out. The sobbing teacher slowly got to her feet and inched slowly towards the gate, there were now more of them, trying to walk through the bars holding them outside.

"Th-here's no way…it's no possible." Her words were low and hollow because by now everyone around her could see the truth to Kagome's words. Their skin was rancid gray, eyes were glazed over, the scent of blood and other bodily fluids began to creep through the gate and made them gag.

Kagome understood their shock, their disbelief, but this was no time to stand around shocked. "We need to block off the gates, someone needs to tell the others what's going on. Someone try and get in contact with the cops! Hurry up! If we lose the school were screwed! "

Her loud authoritative voice shocked them yet they started to move, it was chaotic but it was progress. People began piling gym equipment and other things in front of the gate, blocking the view of the dead that had now gathered there. With a grunt she turned on her heel and made her way towards the office to raise the alarm.

-.- -.- -.-

Rei could only blink as Takashi, her childhood friend and first love, burst into the room, making a beeline for her. "Rei, we need to go now!" He paused to look at Hisashi, leveling him with a look that let them all know he wasn't messing around. "We need to lea-" He was cut off by the PA system.

"Attention, this is not a test. We have a major situation going on. There are zombies, yes zombies, attacking the school. Board up the windows and gather whatever weapons you can. We can not, can not, lose the school." The voice was female and urgent.

A few people began to laugh as mummers began to echo around the room. The home room teacher glared at the PA, no doubt thinking it was a prank by some slacker. They all listened as there was a shuffle in the PA room.

"Ms. Higurashi what are you doing?!" They could only listen as there was small struggle over the mike. "I'm not kidding go look outside! The PE teacher was bit, and now he's dead!" She grunted. They all jumped as the sound of a slamming door echoed over the PA.

"Stop Mr. Vice principal, she's telling the truth!" Another female voice echoed over the PA most people recognized it as Hayashi-sensei. Her voice was high pitched and her breathing labored.

Kagome could only glare at the adults as they bickered over the PA, they were losing precious time! With a glare she grabbed the mike. "Look if you want to live you'll do as I say. Do not panic! I know we've all seen zombie movies. We know what to do. If we keep our wits about us we'll all get through this! We need to secure the school!" With that she threw down the microphone and ran out of the main office, ready to help.

She could only grin as a few people ran out of their classrooms and began to do what she said while others watched in a stupor not knowing what to do. They would catch on or die, it was that simple. Natural selection at its best.

-.- -.- -.-

Takashi glanced back at a still stunned Rei and grabbed her arm giving it a tug to get her to move. Kagome had the right idea, while he had yet to meet her formally he knew of her. Everyone did, the strange 'sick girl' who had transferred to the school a month into the last quester. She kept to herself.

She had an air about her, similar to that of Saeko, yet was still polite to those that had the balls to approach her. She just kept people at a distance. It seemed that her standing in the school was helping her now, people knew she wasn't the kind to joke about like this.

Even so as Rei tugged her arm out of his grasp and glared up at him he wanted to smack her. She could be so frustrating at times and this was one of them. "We need to go now!"

She glared as she let him pull her out of her seat and reared back to smack him. "I dont know what you're playing at but its not funny!" She glared at him, not liking this, it wasn't funny. You didn't joke about stuff like this, people dying!

Haish had watched them silently, glancing from his spot to glance out at the window, people were either standing about starring as others began to block the gates or actually moving about grabbing weapons.

What he saw beyond the gates from his spot on the second floor made him pale. It was with a shaky hand that he grabbed his girlfriend's hand to get her attention. "Rei, this isnt a joke." She turned to look at him in confusion and turned to glance at where he was looking and gasped.

"No...no way...how...?" Others now turned to the window and a few girls screamed as others gathered at the window to gaze at the horror unfolding outside the schools gates.

Takashi whom had been silent up until now, looked up from the ground, his cheek red and stinging from the slap Rei had given him. "Look, do what you want. I'm going to go help." With that he left the room, his feelings a jumbled mess as he tried to focus on the task at hand and not the fact that his heart was in pieces.

This was it. He couldn't do this anymore.

Couldn't love a girl who would never love him back, one that promised to love him only to break that promise and then expect him to act like nothing had changed between them. It wasn't fair to him, he was tired of being her back up. So tired of being second best.

He was over it.

Over her.

And to think it only took the end of the world for him to realize it.

* * *

Kage's AN: Sooooo yeah another one... I'm sorry but god I hate it when in zombie movies or shows no one ever seems to know what's going on until AFTER the shit hits the fan so yes. Expect this to be a fic where people know about zombies and etc and yeah things will be different, bc yeah as a hard core Zombie fan it I now it only takes a few things/changes here and there to make a HUGE difference.

Yuki Note: Another zombie fic XD Hope you all like this as much as the other ones we have posted! Read and Review!


End file.
